


Sex Rain

by trancer



Category: Lost, Oz (TV)
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Plot What Plot, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-14
Updated: 2006-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-21 07:15:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trancer/pseuds/trancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keller and Sawyer have sex in the rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex Rain

It’s raining when they leave the bar. Warm rain. Fresh and clean but still, somehow, wet and sticky. It’s night but the air is still hot and muggy, unwilling to give berth to the cleansing torrent. The streets still warm underfoot.

“Sex rain,” Sawyer smiles, lifting his face up to the deluge.

“What?”

“Sex rain,” he shakes his head vigorously, like a puppy just given a bath. “The kind that makes you want to get naked in the rain and fuck something’.”

“Sex rain,” Keller huffs, a tinge of humor in his voice. Licks his lips watching Sawyer play in the rain. His arms outstretched, his threadbare checkered shirt saturated and clinging to his chest. “I like it.”

Sawyer feels Keller grip him hard by the arm. Suddenly, they’re in an alley. The air pushed out of Sawyer’s lungs as he’s slammed against a wall, Keller pouncing, pressing his weight against him. Hands grasping Sawyer by the wrist and pinning him. His lips are possessive and demanding, lips and sloppy tongue. And Sawyer’s having a hard time breathing because of Keller’s chest pressing against his and the mouth battering his own into submission. But, he doesn’t care, because he can feel Keller’s cock pressing against his thigh, the hungry jut of his hips as he grinds into Sawyer.

Keller releases his grip on Sawyer’s wrists, moving down to his shirt and yanking it open. Buttons fly into the skittering across the pavement. He moves his lips down, hungrily raking across Sawyer’s neck as a hand, fingernails scraping down Sawyer’s chest, begins working on the zipper of his jeans.

Sawyer can feel the rain, warm and wet, mingling with Keller’s grip. Feels Keller’s mouth engulf him, cries out at the sudden sensation of suction, of teeth and lips, pumping him furiously, angrily, because Keller doesn‘t suck cock any other way. Sawyer cries out. Tries not to choke on the rain falling into his open and gasping mouth.

His hips grind, pump into the warm, wet, sucking mouth as deep as Keller will let him. Because, Keller’s always the one in control whether Sawyer likes it or not. Today is the ‘likes it’ day because his back is bowing, hands curled into fists to keep from gripping Keller’s scalp (he doesn’t like that either). A scream catches in his throat, the orgasm rendering him silent with a bone-jarring intensity.

Keller rises to his feet, wiping his mouth on the back of a forearm. His eyes are angry and intense. “You came in my mouth,” he growls.

Sawyer can’t help the sarcastic grin creasing his lips. It holds back the words on his tongue, that Keller could have pulled away at any time. It wasn’t Sawyer making him swallow.

As if reading his mind, Keller grabs him by the shirt. “You think that’s funny?”

Suddenly Sawyer’s yanked away from the wall and pushed hard, bent over wooden crates stacked waist high. His jeans jerked angrily down his hips. He licks his lips before clenching his teeth, gripping the edge of the crate and preparing for the inevitable.

And Keller gives it to him. Hard and fast, deep and punishing. Hands on Sawyer’s shoulders, keeping him still, holding him down as if Sawyer would actually fight him, fight the feeling of Keller‘s cock inside him. His ears fill with the chaotic sounds of skin slapping wetly against skin, the rain pounding his back, Keller’s animalistic grunts matched with his own subservient call.

Soon, Keller pays him back, with one final thrust until his legs can no longer sustain his weight and he collapses atop Sawyer. His hips continue grinding, slowing down casually like a sprinter after the finish line, unable to stop the momentum.

“You came in my ass,” Sawyer groans.

He grips Sawyer‘s neck with his teeth, like a lion marking its prey, releasing his hold only after feeling the wincing shudder from the body below and whispering into Sawyer’s ear. “You came in my mouth.”

“Sex rain,” Sawyer explains. “Makes you do things even when you know you shouldn’t.”

Keller removes his weight, withdrawing from Sawyer. Waits until the younger man rolls over to face him. “What else shouldn’t you be doing?”

Sawyer stands, pulling his jeans back over his hips but not quite ready to zip up. He steps cockily into Keller’s space, licks his lips at the hunger and arousal still in Keller’s eyes. “Returning the favor.”

END


End file.
